Grimmon (Dawn/Dusk)
Grimmon is the main antagonist of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. Appearance Attacks *'Chrono DSR' (Chrono Destruction): Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. *'Call Bird': Summons birds to cut two zones. *'Call Dragonfly' (Call Yanma): Summons dragonflies to drop lightning on two zones, inflicting Paralyze. *'Power Cutter': Slashes two zones with powerful quick crisscross attacks. *'Black Blast': Attacks one zone with an energy ball of darkness, lowering resistance to Dark. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. Fiction Digimon World Dawn and Dusk After the protagonist defeats the Seasarmon and SanYanmamon being controlled by the Mystic Energy, it reveals itself as Grimmon and attacks. However, it is defeated and driven off by the protagonist. It later reappears at Access Glacier, where it has the protagonist's Chief, the Chief's partner, and his/her friends under its control (Chief Glare and in Dawn and Chief Julia and in Dusk), using its Chrono DSR ability. When the technique fails to work on the protagonist, it sends the Chief's partner at him/her before fleeing. It appears one last time in Chaos Brain, where the ChronoCore fuses with it to become ChaosGrimmon. Other forms Mystic Energy The first appears as a hooded figure in the Thriller Ruins, and is spotted by Night Claw as they investigate an outbreak of violence in local Digimon.This episode only occurs in Dusk, as Dawn starts right at the Tournament. The figure makes its move after the Normal Tamer Tournament and is chased back to CITY, where it is revealed as an egg-shaped, purple being who attacks CITY and uses its "Chrono DSR" to degenerate all of the Digimon to s, except for the protagonist's partner Digimon and NavDigimon, the Team Leader, Bokomon and Neemon, and a Gigimon (in Dawn) or Kapurimon (in Dusk); the latter four remark on their lack of degeneration, and wonder if it's because they aren't Digimon. The protagonist defeats the Mystic Energy at their headquarters, and it flees. The Mystic Energy reappears at Limit Valley, where it displays the power to control Digimon like Seasarmon and SandYanmamon. It uses them to attack the protagonist before revealing itself as Grimmon. Attacks *'Chrono DSR' (Chrono Destruction): Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. *'Call Cat': Summons a cat to attack one zone, lowering resistance to Light. *'Call Bat': Summons bats to bite one zone, inflicting Poison. *'Dark Crusher': Destroy data in one zone with an arrow of darkness, inflicting Paralyze. *'Small Breath' (Petit Flame): Unleash a small fireball on one zone. ChaosGrimmon After Grimmon fuses with the ChronoCore, it becomes ChaosGrimmon, which inherits the red-and-blue color scheme of . It gloats about being the perfect Digimon, but is defeated by the protagonist just like its previous form. Afterward, its Grimmon side overpowers its ChronoCore side and takes over the gestalt, digivolving it into ExoGrimmon. Attacks *'Chrono DSR' (Chrono Destruction): Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. *'Multi Gatling': Peppers one zone with bullets four times. *'Call Leyner' (Call Rainer): Summons a poison raincloud above one zone twice, inflicting Poison. *'Call Machines': Summons machines to attack all zones. *'Chaos Slash': Slashes two zones with the power of chaos, inflicting Confusion. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. ExoGrimmon After the protagonist defeats ChaosGrimmon, its Grimmon side overpowers its ChronoCore side and it digivolves into ExoGrimmon, but even this monstrosity is defeated. Afterward, ExoGrimmon left and leaves behind the ChronoCore, which laments the absence of before vanishing. Attacks *'Chrono DSR' (Chrono Destruction): Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. In battle, it degrades and destroys all zones, inflicting Sleep. *'Air God' (Call Air God): Summons an air god to drop lightning on three zones, lowering Attack. *'Death God' (Call Death God): Summons a death god to cut four zones, lowering Spirit. *'Prominence': Immolates two zones with pyres of flames twice, lowering Defense. *'Moon Tears': Drops tears of light from the moon to heal two zones. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk